Klan Lodu
thumb|342pxKlan Lodu - (w skrócie KL) pogłoski głoszą, że był to niegdyś Klan Wody, na wskutek przemiany Smoki Lodu prawdopodobnie utraciły zdolność pływania. Był to''' pierwszy smoczy klan'. Klan Lodu od niepamiętnych lat stawia opór działaniom Klanu Ognia, ale ostatecznie w starciu z Demosmokiem pomagały KO. Historia Każdy świat i każda rasa ma trudne początki. Tutaj również tak było. Pierwsze życie w DragonWorld narodziło się w praoceanie, znanym dzisiaj pod nazwą Szafirowe Morze. Od razu nie zrodziły się smoki. Minęło wiele tysięcy, a nawet milionów lat, kiedy to w morzu pojawiły się pierwsze istoty smokopodobne - węże morskie. Dominowały one w morzu, będąc największymi drapieżnikami. Jednak z czasem większość z istot wyszła na ląd, tym samym chroniąc się przed wężami morskimi. Te nie chcąc stracić pozycji w łańcuchu pokarmowych, same postanowiły wyjść na powierzchnię. Przez wiele tysięcy lat, zaczęły coraz bardziej się przystosowywać. Tym samym straciły one z czasem miano węży morskich i otrzymały nową nazwę - Smoków Wody. Smoki te nadal były smukłe, a ich łuski były delikatne i podatne na gorąco, lecz otrzymały one dar latania dzięki skrzydłom i ziania wodą. Będąc w takiej formie zdołały znów wspiąć się na szczyt łańcucha pokarmowego, niestety zaczęło to nie wystarczać - inne zwierzęta zaczęły ewoluować w coraz to potężniejsze istoty. Smoki zaczęły być wypierane przez Wynaturzenia, Chimery, Bazyliszki i inne istoty. Szukając rozpaczliwie ucieczki przed nimi, Wodne Smoki zamieszkały w terenach górskich o mroźnym i ostrym klimacie. Będąc tam przez wiele tysięcy lat, znów zaczęły się zmieniać. Ich ciała przestały być smukłe, gdyż za dużo traciły ciepła, łuski skrystalizowały się, tworząc naturalną tarczę i ochronę przed mrozem, a wodnisty oddech przybrał formę ciekłego azotu, znaną jako ciekły lód. Tak o to Smoki Wodne odeszły w zapomnienie, by na ich miejsce weszły Smoki Lodu. Tak powstał pierwszy ród smoków. Wygląd Niegdyś były to smukłe smoki o delikatnych i śliskich łuskach. Miały między palcami błony pławne, a ich skrzydła przypominały wielkie płetwy. Aktualnie są to masywne, czteronożne gady o wielkich rogach i kryształowych łuskach. Ich skrzydła są bardzo szerokie, lecz krótkie. Czasami zdarza się, że smoki te zamiast łusek mają w niektórych miejscach futro, albo nawet pierzaste skrzydła. Ich ogony często są zakończone ostrym grotem lub niewielką maczugą, którą wykorzystują do ranienia wroga i rozkruszania lodów. Inne: Były odporne na niskie temperatury i odmrożenia, ziały ciekłym lodem. Dojrzałość osiągały w wieku 150 lat. Święta - 'Święto Narodzenia Klanu'' - ''''Każdego 17 lutego Smoki Lodu świętują narodzenie Klanu. Uroczystości zazwyczaj zaczynają się w świątyni przed pomnikiem Tastari, dziękczyniąc za Klan i za jego ochronę. Każdy smok sam modli się też we własnych intencjach.' -''' '''Chrzest''- Specjalną pieczęcią, która ukazuje Tastari, zanurzoną w świętym ogniu świątyni Alfa wypala smokom sylwetkę Tastari przy sercu {jeśli nie ma Alfy, to kolejność jest taka: Alfa-Beta-Starszyzna (wybrany przedstawiciel)-Kapłan. Pieczęć ta symbolizuje zaślubiny z dobrem. Odbywa się gdy smoczątko przejdzie wszystkie szkolenia (w tym test alfy) i otrzyma nową rangę od alfy. Nadanie nowej rangi odbywa się podczas chrztu (choć nieoficjalnie może mieć ją wcześniej). Jeśli do Klanu dołączy nowy smok bądź w Klanie są smoki nieochrzczone, one także zostają ochrzczone. Informacje Rozszerzone: Powitanie: Salve Pożegnanie: Volat Hymn: Spod herbu Rodu Lodu to my Lód ojczyzną nam jedyną jest Szlachetność serca i dobroć wskazuje drogę Miłości ogień topi wszelki na sercu lód! Z ziemi lodu i śniegu powstały syny Wiatr rozwiewa wątpliwość wszelką Aby wzbić się na dobrej drogi wyżyny Podjęlim trud i powinność wielką. "Lód nam ojczyzną, szlachetność drogowskazem" Na ustach naszych tak dumnie to brzmi "Dobro codziennością, miłość powinnością" Tym mottem nie powstydzi się z nas nikt! Zło naszym wrogiem, tak gardzimy nim Jednakże braci naszych zniewolonych Spod kajdan okrucieństwa trzeba wybić Podać im rękę i pomóc wstać. Motto: Ród nam ojczyzną, szlachetność drogowskazem, dobro codziennością, miłość powinnością. Kategoria:Smocze Rody